<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Switching of Mind and Body by LairdDickfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669598">A Switching of Mind and Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit'>LairdDickfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Tennant - Fandom, Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bodyswap, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Switching, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale takes on Crowley's offer to stay at his place since the bookshop has burned down. When Aziraphale explains that they both must switch, Crowley gets the idea to incorporate this in the bedroom. There is wine consumption, confessions, and an angel and a demon getting experimental. These two are the ultimate switches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Switching of Mind and Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To clarify, since it can be a little confusing as to who is who after the switch occurs. When referring to Crowley, I am referring to the true Crowley and vice versa with Aziraphale.</p>
<p>Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. I do enjoy reading them. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can stay at my place if you'd like," Crowley offered. Aziraphale really didn't have any other choice. His bookshop was gone. His pristine collection from all of human history didn't exist anymore. It was a bittersweet feeling knowing that they had just saved the world, yet what he had spent so many years preserving vanished in flames. The wine that the angel and the demon were drinking definitely helped.</p>
<p>Crowley waved at the bus to stop and he and Aziraphale boarded it. Crowley took a seat near the back, and Aziraphale sat beside him and placed his hand over Crowley's. He no longer had to sit in a separate seat from him like before. They were truly on their own side and he did not give a single damn about who was watching at this point. Not anymore. Crowley, realizing this too, turned his hand over to entwine their fingers together. Aziraphale smiled as the bus drove on.</p>
<p>Aziraphale had always loved Crowley. And he knew Crowley had loved him too. Ever since their first meeting on the wall, Aziraphale could feel Crowley's love. While Crowley had a funny way of trying to express it with words, he had his way of showing his love through lavish meals, expensive wines, and overall extravagance. He took pleasure in Aziraphale's indulgence.</p>
<p>Crowley opened the front door of his apartment, not with a key, but with a wave of his hand. "What you are saying is that we switch, pose as one another in our respective offices, and fool them all? S'mad, Angel." Crowley said as he walked into the kitchen and started opening a bottle of vintage Cabernet. "It is the final prophecy! What have we got to lose? We are already deeply in trouble with our former sides. You know they will come for us when we least expect it and then it'll be all over." Aziraphale frantically sputtered. Crowley handed him a glass, "Right now, what I'm most concerned about losing is the moment to drink this 1994 Cab." They clicked their glasses. It was only hours before that Crowley thought he had lost his best friend forever and he was grateful to be able to share this moment once more. And from what Aziraphale was telling him, it could be their last.</p>
<p>There was the 1994 Cabernet, the 2002 Shiraz, the 1999 Pinot Noir, and then finally the 2005 Sangiovese. Once they had run out of the vintages, they had moved on to the more affordable wines. And at that point they really lost count. Supernatural beings do require a lot of alcohol to become as drunk as Crowley and Aziraphale were right about now. </p>
<p>"While I do try and respect your name changes, my dear, I didn't have it in me to start calling you Anthony." Aziraphele sipped his wine and shook his head. Crowley crossed his legs, leaned against his chair and stared at him, "Yeah you weren't too keen on that one, huh?" He ran his fingers through his hair as he took another sip. </p>
<p>"There is something I've always wondered though." He rested his head on his fist as he stared at the angel unblinking. Aziraphale's curiosity piqued, "What would that be?" he asked. Crowley paused for a moment carefully searching for the words he needed to ask the question. "Why do you have a bedroom in your bookshop when I know full well you don't sleep?" Crowley asked him slowly as his tongue tasted the wine on his lips. He smirked when the angel's face began to blush. </p>
<p>"Why, to keep up appearances of course!" Aziraphale retorted.  Crowley pressed further, he enjoyed watching his angel struggle. "In a private area of the bookshop? Where you'd be the only one to get to it? No customers wandering into your living quarters are there?" Crowley teased him. Aziraphale was quite a lovely shade of crimson by this point, he could only keep his eyes on the concrete floor. "Well, if you must know...it wasn't just for me." </p>
<p>Crowley's jaw dropped, "Why, Angel! Not so holier than thou at all!" he chortled and leaned back in his chair. "It isn't a sin, Crowley. I would be able to tell." Aziraphale fired back. Crowley leaned forward in his seat, never breaking his eye contact with Aziraphale. "And do you like servicing humans this way?"</p>
<p>The heat crawled up through Aziraphale's collar. "Crowley, I will not dignify that question with an answer." So that was a yes. "Huh," Crowley took another sip of the red wine. He glanced over to the statue of an angel and a demon wrestling for dominion at the end of the hallway. "Have you ever entertained the idea of what it would be like to have a demon in your bed?" he asked slowly. Because I have.</p>
<p>Aziraphale remained silent. His hands fondled with the hem of his waistcoat. He was a befuddled and nervous wreck. Crowley stood and sauntered over to the other end of the sofa where Aziraphale sat. His hips enticingly moved from side to side, "Ah, so you have. Well this is very intriguing." </p>
<p>He sat himself beside the angel, a little closer than Aziraphale expected. Crowley's fingers trailed across Aziraphale's hand, then across his knee. A sensuous gesture that Aziraphale did not anticipate happening outside of his fantasies. Crowley delighted in the effect a light temptation had on the angel. The lightest touch of his fingers had him wriggling in his seat. Crowley wanted more of his little reactions. This was different from any assignment from hell, for he wanted him in return. "You can trust me, angel." He brought Aziraphale hand to his lips and kissed his palm tenderly. "I want to know."</p>
<p>Aziraphale, who is usually well-composed and articulate, found himself stumbling over his words, "I-Im afraid I'm not exactly the most p-pure of angels, and I-I've n-never harmed a soul, it is something I was b-bound to pick up living amongst the humans-" he said quickly. Crowley caressed his cheek, "Angel." Aziraphale calmed down with his touch and turned to him.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was lost in Crowley's stunning yellow eyes, and for a moment time paused. He gazed at Crowley, an aura of love and desire surrounded him. He couldn’t deny that he had fantasized about running his fingers through his curly auburn hair for a very, very long time. Aziraphale couldn't resist leaning in closer to the beautiful demon and kissed him softly.</p>
<p>Crowley's eyes widened at first, shocked by Aziraphale's boldness, but eventually closed his eyes and lost himself in the angel's lips. They deepened the kiss, tasting the wine on each other's lips. </p>
<p>Crowley had always imagined what it would be like to be blessed with Aziraphale's love, but it didn't compare to this reality. He had thought that it would be similar to what he felt when he was an angel so long ago. That it would feel cool, peaceful, like an ever-present calm. And it was anything but. Aziraphale was warm. Not hot, but warm. While there was a sort of calm, it could be described more as a relaxed feeling. A dependability. It was also mixed with a sort of excitement. The excitement you get with a first love. The hope and wonderment of the next time you will see that person, and nervousness in the pit of your stomach when you are with them. Aziraphale's love was ever present in their kiss, and it was this new feeling Crowley surrendered himself over to.</p>
<p>"Crowley, there's something I must tell you now. If I don't, I can't say for sure if I'll ever get the chance to again." Crowley furrowed his brow and placed a finger over Aziraphale's lips, "Angel I don't like you talking like it's our last night."  Aziraphale smiled, placed his hand on Crowley's and kissed his fingertips, “Alright, then I must tell you now, so that you’ll know how I feel for the rest of our existence, but Crowley... I have loved you since the very beginning... and I’ll keep loving you for the rest of time.” </p>
<p>The demon held on to the angel, his angel. He could hear his own heartbeat as it leapt into his throat. This wasn’t a fantasy. Or a dream. He had waited for this moment for thousands of years and it was now reality. He tried speaking before the tears escaped, but he had failed. He cried into his angel’s lovely hands. He let go of thousands of years maintaining a composure that pined for his touch, yearned for his love, and it was all happening too quickly. “Angel, I have loved you for so long. So...damn...long. Us demons, we don’t love. I thought I had lost my love when I fell, but when I met you...you just...you-”</p>
<p>Aziraphale turned Crowley’s face towards him and wiped away his tears with his thumbs, “I know dear. I felt it on the wall all those years ago and that aura never left.” It didn't dawn on Crowley at first, but slowly the realization hit him. Crowley smiled, “You knew this whole time.” he let out a laugh and Aziraphale laughed with him. “Crowley, I could sense you from half a mile off you radiate so much love. I always knew when you were near.” Crowley shoved his shoulder and laughed wholeheartedly, “You bastard.” Aziraphale reached for the wine glasses on the table and handed one to Crowley, “To our own side.” </p>
<p>After a few more bottles of wine Aziraphale could not keep his hands off of Crowley. They stumbled through the hallway of Crowley’s flat on the way to the bedroom, stopping now and then to make out. “I want you Crowley, please let me show you how much I love you.” Aziraphale softly pleaded. His words made Crowley weak, “Of course, angel.” Crowley pressed his hips against Aziraphale’s and held him against the wall. He ran his fingers through his curls and licked one wicked stripe up the angel’s neck, stopping at his ear lobe where he nibbled gently. The angel let out a groan, succumbing to his demon’s insatiable touch.</p>
<p>He opened the door to the bedroom. A large king-sized bed covered in black luxurious silk sheets was the focal point of the room. There were two nightstands on each side of the bed and a dresser on the other end of the room with a large ornate gold mirror above it, it was obviously an antique.</p>
<p>A trail of clothes led from the door to the bed. Aziraphale laid Crowley down on the smooth lavish sheets and left a trail of kisses from his cheeks, down his arms, across his chest, and along his stomach. Whispering of how beautiful he was. Crowley bit his lower lip and let the angel kiss and caress him. Whatever he wanted it was his.</p>
<p>Aziraphale teased the band of Crowley's briefs. Crowley pressed his hips forward, urging him to go on. "Oh you're so lovely,  I enjoy watching you squirm about. Such a needy demon." Crowley could hardly contain himself. He bit into his fist as Aziraphale pulled his briefs down. Crowley's erection sprang free and Aziraphale was on it in an instant. </p>
<p>He suckled gently on the tip, driving Crowley mad with desire. Crowley gripped the sheets as Aziraphale continued tasting him. “Angel, oh please.” Crowley sighed as he closed his eyes. Aziraphale stopped and gazed up at the demon, his finger now slowly teasing his entrance. “I want you so much, Aziraphale. Please.” the demon exhaled. He ran his fingers through the angel’s soft blonde curls. Aziraphale kissed his tip, “Of course, dear.” </p>
<p>They positioned themselves on the bed, and through a quick, lubricated miracle, Aziraphale entered him. Crowley drew his angel in to kiss him once more. As Aziraphale slowly stretched him out, the demon winced and bit his lip. “Would you like me to stop, love?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shook his head, “No angel, don’t you dare. You feel so good.” After a moment, Aziraphale began to pick up the pace. He sprinkled tender kisses all over the demon’s face and neck. Crowley stroked himself in time with each thrust. </p>
<p>Aziraphale gripped his hips as he took him harder, “Crowley, I’m not going to last much longer.” The demon grasped Aziraphale’s curls and pressed his forehead to his. His eyes were scorching with a lustful fire. “I want you to cum with me, Aziraphale. I want you to fill me up, I’m all yours.” he said in between breaths. With one final deep stroke of his hand, Crowley came across his chest and stomach. He arched his back and cried out for his angel. Aziraphale followed next and drew Crowley down by the hips against his cock, filling him up with everything he had. </p>
<p>Crowley rested against Aziraphale after they had miracled away their mess. “So, what you are saying is we switch forms with each other and live out one another’s lives?” Crowley asked. “Yes, we are going to have to in case they come after us. Don’t worry I’ll take care of the plants.” Crowley turned to face him, “Please don’t touch the Bentley.” “I won’t!” Aziraphale raised his hand making a promise. </p>
<p>They talked a little more on the details of the plan when the most intriguing idea from the depths of Crowley’s vast imagination came about. Crowley smirked and turned towards Aziraphale, “Let’s switch now, Angel.” “Right now?” Aziraphale said with a confused expression. “Yes, now.” Crowley said simply. “Crowley, I’m naked in your bed, let’s at least wait until-” Crowley placed a finger over his mouth, “That’s my point.” Aziraphale, looked at him wide-eyed when he realized what Crowley had in mind. “You wiley old serpent.” he chuckled.</p>
<p>The moment their lips met, they were lost in one another. It was hard to tell who was touching who as they became entwined in their passion. Their bodies changed as the kiss grew deeper. Crowley was now Aziraphale and vice versa. He also noticed that there were new sensations that came with this body. New erogenous zones, new sensitive spots, and there was also the new effort. It was a new level of intimacy that no human, or supernatural entity for that matter, had ever explored before. They were the first.</p>
<p>Crowley looked at himself, but it was not him. That familiar body that he has had for the past 6000 or so years was his, but it was definitely Aziraphale looking back at him. The angel reached forward to touch his nipple and Crowley flinched, his nipples were never this sensitive before. Aziraphale was playing a very dangerous game. In return, the demon reached over and lightly stroked his earlobe. The angel immediately responded with a shudder. It was exciting discovering the new areas the other drew pleasure from, since they were nearly different in every way. </p>
<p>Aziraphale started to stroke himself and the demon smirked. He grasped his own balls and gave a little tug, “Here, try it like this, Angel.” Aziraphale gasped as the sensation ran through his body. He replaced his hand and continued the motions, “This is...so wonderfully different, Crowley. I wouldn’t have tried it on myself, but it feels absolutely divine with your body.” Crowley started to stroke himself as well, “And what is it that you like to do with yours then?” he asked enticingly. The angel blushed across Crowley’s face. He reached over to the demon and started to roughly pinch his nipples, scratch his thighs, even pressed hard and rubbed against his perineum. </p>
<p>Crowley let out a soft cry with every coarse touch the angel gave him. He would not have guessed the angel to be so harsh with his own body, but what had surprised him was that the pain did not last as long as he would have thought and quickly turned into a burning pleasure. Where Aziraphale’s body responded well with this kind of pleasure, Crowley’s was just the opposite. He responded more so with the lightest touches. He wanted to be teased and be made begging for more. The demon stroked down his spine agonizingly slow with a light touch of his fingertips. Aziraphale trembled against the touch and a soft moan escaped his lips.</p>
<p>Their members met and they stroked the length in unison as they continued touching one another. Aziraphale scratched across his back and Crowley cried out at the pain. The angel grasped his curls from the back of his head and drew Crowley in. “I want to feel how you cum, Aziraphale, please don’t stop.” said Crowley. “I want to know that too, my dear...I want us to cum together.” Their lips met, kissing one another roughly and passionately. A few moments later they both cried out.</p>
<p>While the angel knew what it was like to climax in his own body, it was entirely different to what it was like in the demon’s. A fire burned within him and the heat came in waves. It was rapture and intensity he had never known before. He called out for Crowley as he combusted and succumbed to his orgasm, cumming in hot spurts on them both.</p>
<p>The demon also didn’t anticipate what would happen in the angel’s body. It was an aching want. It was passion, joy, and euphoria. He was overwhelmed by these new emotions, but at the same time it was bliss. Crowley couldn’t help but smile against Aziraphale as he came, exhilarated and intoxicated by the love he felt for his angel. </p>
<p>Crowley miracled away the mess as they cuddled on the bed. They talked about what they had just experienced with a better understanding for one another. It was both the beginning and the end of a chapter. They both knew that. Crowley leaned against the angel,who stroked his fingers through his soft curls. “It’s going to work, I just know it.” Aziraphale said. “I hope you’re right angel,” Crowley yawned, “I really hope you’re right.” “Get some sleep, my dear, I won’t leave.” Aziraphale said softly. “G’night, angel,” Crowley’s words trailed off. He drifted off to sleep and the Angel watched his own body rest. While it wasn’t the first time that he let his body sleep, it had been a few hundred years. The angel decided to let himself drift out of consciousness as well. He had never slept so soundly as he did that lovely night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>